1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a safety receptacle and in particular to one which is simple in construction and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional safety receptacle 1 generally includes a body portion, an upper slide 11, a lower slide 12 and two springs 13. The body portion is formed with two slots 14 at the top and a passage 10 in communication with the two slots 14. The upper slide 11 is first engaged with the lower slide 12 and then fitted into the passage 10. The two springs 13 are used for urging the upper slide 11 and the lower slide 12 to move in opposite directions to close the slots 14. However, it is very difficult to mount the springs 13 on the slides 11 and 12 in such a small space thereby lowering the efficiency in assembly and reducing the production rate. In addition, the slides 11 and 12 are of different structures which will increase the cost and difficulty in assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved receptacle which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.